Let It Out
by Edger230
Summary: Takes place after Callaghan's defeat but before the end of the movie. Hiro is angry over the loss of Tadashi and Baymax when someone comes to show him that it's ok to cry. Story is better than the summary! Slight Hirogo.


**My first Big Hero 6 fanfic! Sorry if anyone is OOC. Takes place shortly after the final battle with Callaghan and before the movie ends because I'm pretty sure Hiro didn't get over the loss of Baymax as quickly as it seemed.**

Hiro walked slowly into his room, kicking off his shoes by the stairs. There was no denying that he was one hundred percent exhausted, and not just from all of the day's chaos. He and his friends had just caught the man in the mask, who had turned out to be Professor Callaghan as well as rescued his daughter Abigail from a portal. Callaghan had been arrested by police shortly afterwards and Abigail was taken to the hospital. Hiro and the others had managed to find out that she was going to be fine after some small treatment.

He and the gang had managed to escape before the police arrived in order to avoid questioning. That was the last thing they had needed at the time. However, it was probably only a matter of time before stories would surface about how they had prevented Callaghan's plan. It wasn't every day that a man in a kabuki mask attacked an industry with an army of microbots and was stopped by a bunch of kids in colorful high tech outfits. The most they could do at the moment was get away from the scene.

They had snuck back over to Fred's mansion and stashed their suits and gear in a closet. Very few words were said among the group as they all returned to their own homes. Hiro had managed to sneak into his room without alerting his Aunt that he was home. It wasn't too hard since rush hour had just begun in the café. He would eventually have to explain some things, especially when Aunt Cass saw the chaos at Krei Tech on the news, but at the moment, he could finally get some rest.

You'd think now that the man who was responsible for his brother's death was apprehended and the city, as well as Callaghan's daughter, was saved that Hiro would be over the moon with happiness, right?

Wrong.

Yes the day had indeed been won, but not without a price to pay. Baymax- a robotic health care companion created by Tadashi- in order to save Hiro and Abigail while in the portal, sacrificed himself so they could escape. The only part of him that managed to escape was the rocket fist part of his super suit that had propelled the two humans out.

Hiro flopped onto his beanbag chair, his mind on his lost friend. He had only gotten to know the huggable robot for a few days, but he had formed a strong bond with him. Through all of the battles and emotional turmoil he'd gone through, Baymax was there through it all and always found a way to make the fourteen year old feel better. He may have just been a robot, but Hiro couldn't have cared less. Even though he knew it was scientifically impossible, he had always liked to think that Baymax had had a heart and soul of his own and that he cared about the prodigy just like he cared about him.

For a brief moment, the fourteen year old thought about building another Baymax. Tadashi had probably saved all of his work somewhere; his body structure, healthcare knowledge and functions, and everything else. He felt a flutter of hope in his heart. However, the flutter quickly faded away. Even if he built another Baymax with the exact same protocol, the new one wouldn't have all of the knowledge of Hiro, his friends and all of their experiences like the original did, and there wouldn't be much of a way to get those programmed into him. It still wouldn't be the Baymax he had grown attached to.

Tears began to stream from the teen prodigy's eyes. First he lost his parents at age three, then his brother, and now his best friend too! _Wait… best friend?_ Hiro thought to himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes, only to have more replace them in almost a split second, as he thought about all that the robot had done for him. How he had helped him. How he had comforted him. How he had been there for him every second he needed him.

Yeah… Baymax was definitely his best friend…

And now he was gone.

Anger suddenly began to boil up inside of Hiro. Why did he have to keep losing people- and robots- that he cared about? Was that how it was always going to be? Who was going to be next?! Would he be able to grow close to ANYONE anymore?!

His hands curled into fists. He sat up quickly as he threw the first object he could find across the room. A pillow. It simply hit the wall doing no damage whatsoever and did just as much to soothe his anger.

He shot up from his spot on the beanbag chair, pulling at his hair. He began throwing any objects he could find on the floor around the room. Most of them did little to no damage, though some of them did knock over other things and they all made quite a racket; as if his constant screams of rage weren't already doing a great job of that. He hoped for one moment that rush hour was loud enough downstairs so that Aunt Cass wouldn't hear him.

It was when Hiro picked up a specific object that he finally stopped his violent acts. Baymax's charging station. He didn't throw it- he couldn't bring himself to even though it was pretty much useless now without the vinyl robot it belonged to- he just held it in his hands. His whole journey with the huggable healthcare companion flashed before his eyes once more as he put the charger back onto the floor. His anger bubbled up once more as he fell to his knees.

"DAMNIT BAYMAX! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Hiro screamed as his fists smashed the floor.

"Hiro!"

Said boy quickly turned to face the stairs that lead to his room. Standing there with a somewhat shocked, yet understanding look on her face was his crush, Go Go. Yeah, he hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, but he had developed a crush on the girl in front of him ever since the moment he met her. At any normal time, he would have tried to say something smooth, or at least normal, but nothing came out. He partially felt ashamed that she had caught him like this, but a larger part of him was too angry and upset to care.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

His crush walked up to him. "I came over to see if you were ok."

She crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. Hiro waited for what he knew she was going to say: _Stop whining, woman up._

"You can cry if you need to."

Wait, what?

Hiro looked incredulously at the girl in front of him. No "woman up?" No sarcastic remarks? Not even a frustrated sigh?

"Sometimes it's ok to cry," she said as if she had read his mind. She gave him a small, sad smile and looked at him with complete sympathy. "Don't be ashamed. Just let it out."

The robotics prodigy couldn't help but do exactly that all over again. This time though, he didn't throw or destroy anything. He was embarrassed to be crying in front of anyone, especially Go Go, but once again, he was too upset to care.

Go Go said nothing and slowly pulled him into a tight yet gentle hug just like the one she had given him after he had tried to kill Callaghan. Just like that one as well, it was warm and comforting. Hiro continued to cry in her arms, hugging her back with all of his might. He wasn't sure if that was hurting her or not, but he could hear and feel that she could still breathe just fine and she wasn't complaining about it at all, so he thought nothing more on the matter.

Neither of them were really sure how long they stayed there, but neither of them really cared either. Go Go gently stroked his back, occasionally saying comforting words like "it's ok," or "you're ok." Hiro was surprised at how gentle and nurturing she was being with him. The Go Go he had grown used to was a no nonsense, tough as nails speedster. He hadn't expected her to have a soft side like this, but honestly, it just made his crush on her grow even more. In his eyes, she was perfect.

What felt like ages later, he finally managed to speak again. "I can't… I can't l-lose anyone else… I've lost t-too m-many people I-I care about…"

"Hiro, look at me."

Hiro did as he was told. "I know you're scared. I know you feel like you can't get close to anyone anymore, but trust me, it would be much worse to have no one at all than it would be to get close to someone and lose them. Would you have rather not had Tadashi or Baymax in your life at all than to have had then lost them?"

Hiro thought for a moment. "No…"

Go Go nodded. "Exactly. You can't spend all your time worrying that you'll lose people you care about. You won't be able to enjoy your time with them if you do. I know it hurts and you miss them, but neither of them would want you to spend all your time grieving over them. You've got a bright future ahead of you, Hiro. You can't let your fear hold you back from that."

Hiro actually managed to bring a small smile to his face as he hugged the girl he was sure by now he had completely fallen for once more. "Thanks Go Go. I'm glad I have you."

The girl said nothing and gently held the boy she had grown to care about so much. She had kept trying to tell herself otherwise, but the truth was she was beginning to develop feelings for him. She had tried to tell herself that he was too young, but honestly she could practically feel herself answering back that she didn't care.

After some more time went by, Go Go finally spoke up once again. "You think you'll be ok?"

Hiro said nothing. "Hiro?" She took one look at the fourteen year old and realized he had fallen asleep in her arms. She couldn't resist a small chuckle. Who could blame him? These past few days had really taken a toll on him. He deserved the rest. She carefully picked him up and lay him down on his bed. He was surprisingly heavy for his size, but she managed not to wake him as she pulled his blankets over him.

She then took a look around his room. He had really made a mess. As quietly as she could she did her best to straighten up his room once again. When she had finished, she turned back to Hiro who was still fast asleep. She smiled. He actually looked pretty cute when he was asleep. Before she could change her mind, she bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek proceeding to leave right afterwards.

She left too quickly to notice the smile that crossed the teen's face right afterwards.

 **I hope this was ok!**

 **Edger230 out!**


End file.
